The present invention relates to a two-wheeled cart for hauling brush and logs and the like.
Brush clearing is generally a necessary activity preparatory to a further purpose, such a installing a fence, erecting a power line, construction, etc. It has long been a problem to efficiently remove the fallen logs and branches so that the main job may proceed. The brush is usually collected and taken to a place remote from the work area where it may be deposited in a pile for burning or ground up by a portable chipper. In any event, transporting the fallen brush is usually the slowest link in the disposal process.
Present methods of collecting brush are generally inefficient. Carrying or hauling the brush by hand is too cumbersome and requires many trips. The size of the load is limited by the physical capacity of the individual. Hauling can alternately be done by loading the brush on a trailer. The drawback to this method is that no matter how neatly brush is piled on to the trailer, the branches are loose; unloading will be as time consuming as loading because the branches will have to be picked up separately from each other. A further method would be to bind the ends of several branches together and then haul them as a unit. Although this method keeps the branches together, the untied ends splay out from side to side. This may be a problem if one has to haul the brush through a narrow area such as through a gate.
Accordingly, there is a distinct need for providing means for efficiently hauling brush and logs that will not only increase the size of the load transported but also make the load more compact. It is desirable for such means to be operated by one person.